Sailor Moon Eternity
by hotaru-chansaturn
Summary: this is after StarS.Darien has gone to Harvard for a year and Rini and Hotaru are in the 30th Century. Chibi-Chibi still lives with Bunny. A new enemy appears and there might be more sailor scouts?Read to find out what happens.


okay people, this is my first fan fic. story. Hope you like it. If any of you other Sailor Moon fans notice any mistakes, I'm sorry. Oh yeah, the Kuiper Belt is an asteroid belt behind Pluto.  
  
Act 1 Ice Senshi (first half) At Crossroads High.... " As you know tomorrow is your day off." said Ms. Akizuki. "But we still have a few more minuets of class so don't start packing up yet. Now as I was saying, you get the answer to number 2 by...." She drones on about some math problem, thinking that the class is listening.  
"Zzzz...huh? Whazzat? There's a day off? Yes!" Bunny finally wakes up from her nap.  
"Hey, Bunny!" Mina passes a note to her. Bunny opens it and reads: Wanna go to the arcade with everyone today?  
"Sure! You know, I still play the Sailor V game and I like it much more now that they've added Sailor M-" Bunny gets cut off by Ms. Akizuki dismissing the class.  
"C'mon Bunny. Amy and Lita are going to get there before us."  
  
Later at the arcade... " Ahhh, this is great! No school tomorrow, almost no homework; what more could a girl ask for?" said Bunny.  
"Darien back from Harvard? He might have met someone new, you know." Said Raye.  
"Raye, you're so mean! How can you say that! You know I miss him a lot and he won't be back for a year."  
"Jeez Bunny, I was kidding. You take everything so-"  
"Alright, could you two shut up? I'm trying to study!"  
" Amy, how can you study?!" said Mina, Lita, and Bunny, shocked. "There's no school tomorrow!"   
"So? There's nothing wrong with studying."  
" Everyone be quiet!" Luna said, appearing from behind the Sailor V game. "Look at that group of girls." She points to a group of girls who are all different ages.  
" I'm guessing the youngest are about 13 or 14, while the oldest is 17 or 18." adds Artemis.   
"Hmmm... I sense an aura from them." said Raye.  
" Are they an enemy?" asked Mina.  
"I don't think so. It feels like the aura around Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten."  
"Power from the stars? Interesting." said Amy.  
"But where could they be from? I don't think there are any other planets in our solar system."  
Silence   
"How 'bout we just ask them?"   
"Lita, what are we supposed to do? Go up to them and say 'Hello we know you have power from the stars, so where are you from?'" said Raye sarcastically.  
"Hey wait a sec. The three oldest are in our school." said Bunny.  
" That's right! I've got math with the one with the long dirty blonde hair. Her name is Chihiro Koshikawa. " said Amy who was in a 12th grade math class.  
" The one with short black hair is in the volleyball club, but I can't remember her name. The one with pigtails is also in volleyball club. Her name is Mika Mochizuki."  
"Hey guys!" Andy walked over. "Lita, is it just me or did you get prettier?"   
"Hi Andy." Lita said, turning very red.  
"Andy do you know who those girls are?" asked Bunny, pointing them out.  
" Yeah they've been coming here for a few weeks now. One of the youngest, Vesper King, is from the U.S."  
"Wow, the U.S.!" said everyone except Andy. "Her dad is in the military." explained Andy. "She's the one with brown hair in two buns."  
"There's a strong aura around her. That's weird, her broach looks like Bunny's old compact for the Silver Imperium Crystal." thought Raye. "Maybe it's just a coincidence."  
"It's funny though. The other one who is her age, Yoko Hiirigazawa, she's the one with hair like Bunny's except black, lived in the U. S. for 3 years, but didn't exactly get the hang of English and Vesper doesn't speak that much Japanese and the rest of them don't speak English but they all understand each other perfectly." Andy said.  
" They don't speak the same languages but they still understand each other? Who ARE they?!" asked Luna.  
" Hey guys I'm going home. Mom asked me to baby-sit Chibi-Chibi, like she needs to be baby-sat." said Bunny, getting up and grabbing her bag.  
"So you're coming over at 9 tomorrow?"  
"Yep. Seeya tomorrow Lita!" As Bunny walked past the table where Vesper and them were sitting she over heard some of their conversation.  
" Yoko, are you sure?" that whisper had to be Vesper's."...the Ice Crystal..."  
"Huh?" Bunny thought.  
"Yes we're sure... can't find it though...definitely sealed...inside." That was Chihiro.  
"What the heck is an Ice Crystal?!" thought Bunny. "I've heard of the Black Poison Crystal (Black Moon), the Golden Crystal (Sailor Moon Supers), and the Silver Imperium Crystal but not the Ice Crystal."  
  
That night, who knows where  
"Ahh... Naori, I'm soo weak." An evil voice was whispering faintly to its accomplice. " I need Hoste."  
"Don't worry. I have a plan that will avenge Death Busters and my sister, plus get Hoste for you Master." said Naori, who looked exactly like Kaori Night from Death Busters. "Plus I will get you a Vessel so you can take over this puny planet faster."   
" Good. Destroy Eternal Sailor Moon and the other sailor senshi or your plan will fail."  
"I'm already ahead of you on that, Master. I remember what they did to my dear sister. We also should take over a school or something. That way we will be closer to the earthlings, which means we can steal Hoste and get a Vessel easier."  
"Yes, but don't let the Ice Crystal be found or the Hunter awaken. I, Chaos 9, will wait for Hoste. If I could wait suffering in intense pain for you , I can wait for Hoste and a Vessel."  
"I, Naori Night, Magnus of the Eternal Death Busters, will revive Master Chaos 9!"   
"Leave the Hoste to us, Naori, the Zeni 5. We'll also handle those annoying sailor senshi."  
"I, the athlete of the Zeni 5, Zyriin, level 50,"  
"I, artist of the Zeni 5, Kyriin, level 86,"  
"I, model of the Zeni 5, Lyriin, level 210,"  
"I, genius of the Zeni 5, Jyriin, level 420,"  
"And I, medium of the Zeni 5, Kiore, level1015."   
"We will gather the Hoste."  
"And we won't let the Hunter awaken," said Kiore  
"Or the Ice Crystal be found," added Kyriin.  
"But rest assured we will get Hoste." Finished Jyriin.  
"Naori, let me, Zyriin, go first. Close to Eternal Sailor Moon is a scout with power over lightning and very strong. I will destroy her and get Hoste for our master."  
"Alright but no foolish mistakes. I know where we can get a lot of Hoste and I have a friend who will help us. He's lived in this area for a long time. Now it won't be so bad if the Ice Crystal is found but whatever you do, don't let the Hunter awaken."  
  
To be continued So what's the Ice Crystal? And what are Naori and the Zeni 5 up to? You'll have to read part 2 to find out more. 


End file.
